Brad Hewitt
Husband of Anna Hewitt and father of Joel Hewitt who died of cancer on Boxing day. Early Life Born in Canada and grew up with his father Jacob Hewitt who was a mercenary who lived a very violent and lonely life. Wanted to escape from his father's lifestyle he ended up marrying his childhood sweet heart Anna Hewitt and they moved to England and lived in Grasmere Valley. They soon had a son Joel Hewitt who many had thought was not there child due to how dark his skin was. However he was indeed there child. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 The Hewitts are among those listed in the first ever Volume as residents of Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 1 Being drafted as Joseph into Ms Izodel's version of the Nativity which involved Britney Spears and Darth Vader. He however has to pull out of the show due to finding out his son Joel has an incurable cancer. Everyone except for Ms Izodel were understanding about the matter. In fact the entire cast ended up going to the hospital to show their support for Brad and Joel as opposed to perform in Ms Izodel Nativity which ended up being a one woman show. All Joel wants before he passes away is one last Christmas with the entire town coming together to celebrate the birth of Christ. With the help of Lulu Taylor and Mr Gerrow who managed to raise money with a choir, they managed to put the perfect Christmas for Joel on Christmas day in the park in MacArthur. Joel as are his parents are overjoyed and left speechless by this act of kindness. Sadly Joel the next day after going back to the hospital passed away from the cancer causing for Brad and Anna to be distraught that their only son passed away. Volume 3 After the events involving their son both Brad and Anna agree to move to Elysian Fields to start a new life but before they do so they get a surprise of a surprise leaving party organised by Paul Masters, Brad's good friend who worked alongside in the bank with him for years at the town hall. Brad is very delighted by this and is sad to say goodbye but after the party both Brad and Anna leave to go to live in Elysian Fields. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 7 Brad and Anne return to Grasmere Valley on the 6th anniversary of Joel's final wish of having one last Christmas before succumbing of cancer. They are seen thanking the town during the Christmas day service which Benjamin Harper ended up giving the message. Volume 17 Brad and Anna are seen in Rose Park Heights the same time Vic Donnaway is and the three are trying to solve the mystery of Vic's mother's death that happened in the town 25 years ago. For anyone who solves it will get the reward £25 Million. Brad and Anna want to use the money to help out Elysian Fields out who is in a similar situation to Grasmere Valley needing an upgrade. Vic wonders due to them being so grateful for the town that they could give Grasmere Valley the money if they solve the case, something Vic plans to do. Brad and Anna refuse and are offended as he tries to use the fact that the town had helped them out in their time of need to say that they should repay the town's kindness. In the end the case is solved when Serena the Cleaner confesses to the crime and gets the reward money! The two end up revealing the news to Vic who is talking to Janie Bishop in the library. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars He is seen with Anna watching American Sniper in the cinemas. #81 Let’s Play Ball #81 Tale of Cammy Dolwaski When Cammy Dolwaski and Rory Macclefield are having competition to who will catch the rounders ball, Brad believes Rory will win and cheers him on.